Sick Leave
by YunCyn
Summary: Captain of the fourth she may be but she's still human. Sorta. And someone comes to visit. [One shot, mild ByakuyaUnohana]


**Sick Leave**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach (c) Kubo Tite.

**A/N:** Probably not in the current manga storyline. Some time before all this Arankaru business, most likely. Might require some suspension of logic when concerning Hollows.

**

* * *

**

"Thank you all for coming so promptly, everyone. We may begin our meeting now-"

There was a frown – quite an unnerving sight since this came from a Shinigami who was capable of doing more damage than an entire eleventh division that had been drinking just a tad too much sake and decided to go chase the little rabbit on deer legs that had appeared after that 516th bottle.

"…I note that we are missing in number."

There was a succession of look exchanging. Most of them had the thought that perhaps their head captain had finally succumbed to age and the saying that the mind was often the first to go.

"Uh…Yama-jii… three of the captains have been already gone since-"

"I know that well, Shunsui-taichou. I am not as absent minded as you think. Or as senile."

"Sorry."

"At any rate… I was referring to Unohana-taichou of the fourth."

Again, another succession of look exchanging, this time questioning.

"Ah, I believe she has taken sick leave, sir," volunteered Ukitake from where he stood near the end. He had a fleeting worry about how perhaps he was the one who'd gotten Unohana-taichou sick. But then again, he hadn't gone near said captain for at least two weeks. How could he infect her with anything and through what? Telepathy?

"You would know, wouldn't you, Ukitake-taichou," replied the head captain without the slightest hint of sarcasm. At least, Ukitake thought so anyway and was quite content to leave it there.

"Ironic that the captain of the healing division should fall sick," remarked Mayuri behind his mask. "She should be able to heal herself, surely."

"Perhaps all the work she has been doing these past months has drained her," answered Komamura thoughtfully. "She _has_ been personally attending to the dispensing of medicine and the actual healing itself due to the spates of Hollow attacks. In fact, all of us have been seeing to things personally."

Those 'things' would be Hollows basically – albeit Hollows that had grown freakishly bigger, stronger and more hideous than usual. There was an undercurrent of suspicion that whatever Aizen was doing, it also involved repainting the masks they wore since they looked even worse than before. The ex-captain of the fifth had never been commended on his artistic talents and the Hollows knew it.

This was deemed a very useful fact. Apparently in a fit of tired anger, Soi Fong had started insulting the style, colour and pattern of the mask the Hollow she was fighting.

The Hollow broke down crying out of humiliation and wailed about how it wasn't his fault, he had been _made_ to change the pattern of his mask, and he'd had ENOUGH about being teased about it back home, thanks so very much! It wasn't (sob) his (bawl) fault!

Now, the Hollow _could _have gotten away if it weren't for a few things:

1) It was a Hollow.  
2) It was a wailing Hollow.  
3) Soi Fong hated Hollows.  
4) Soi Fong hated _wailing _Hollows even more.  
5) Soi Fong had had a _really_ long day.

Needless to say, the second division captain got some much-needed stress relief by kicking Hollow behind. Hard.

Anyway, despite that sudden piece of very useful information, frowns graced the faces of the captains. Small winces and glances at several limbs that had suffered injury also followed this. Fighting Hollows may have been in their job description but it didn't mean they had to like it. Of course, there were certain exceptions. (Also known as Zaraki of the eleventh)

"Hmm… well then, we must carry on regardless of her absence," said Yamamoto. "Soi Fong-taichou, your report if you please…"

* * *

The fourth division's lodge, like all the rest, had standard rooms. The exception here was its healing facilities that took up half the lodge. But alongside those wards were rooms for office work, rest and of course, private rooms set aside for the members of the fourth division. Their _taichou_'s room sat right at the front, a few steps away from the wards if something went awry.

Right now though, Unohana wondered if it was worth trying to crawl out of her bed. There were a lot of things to do after all. And while she was confident of her vice captain and her other members' capabilities in handling the affairs, she was rather worried about the lack of hands to do it. Not to mention the fact that they kept nearly running out of essential medical supplies like bandages, ointment, aspirin…

Then the fourth captain's senses snapped back and she sighed.

What good could she do when she didn't even have the energy to walk, much less tend to other Shinigamis' wounds? Her spirit pressure needed time to regain its strength. In the meantime, she could help it along by just sleeping and trying to eat. The sooner she healed, the sooner she could get back to work and help.

_I wonder if I sound like this to all the injured that I meet,_ thought the captain with mild amusement.

Within minutes, the captain of the fourth drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

The next time she awoke, it was late evening and the division lodge was quiet. Slowly, Unohana pushed herself to sit up. She could feel that half her energy had ebbed back already and was pleased at that. But from what she could tell, it'd take about another day's rest before she could really work again.

A polished, covered bento box on a tray alongside a cup of green tea on a bedside table, told her that Isane had come earlier with dinner. Smiling at her vice captain's thoughtfulness, she decided she wasn't that hungry yet. Instead, Unohana picked up a nearby comb and began running it through her tresses. Some following minutes were spent braiding her often unseen, unbound hair that reached the middle of her abdomen in the traditional manner, not her usual of braid-under-her-neck-in-front style.

To the captain, braiding her hair in the front just meant more convenience than having to ask someone to tie it for her at the back. Whenever she tied a traditional braid, it ended up loose and only tied up half her hair. In the front, it was neater and tighter. The comments and soft laughter were thought of to be non existent although she had to admit it looked strange. Nonetheless, it served her well so why stop something that worked?

Just as she finished there came a soft voice at the door.

"_Taichou_? Are you awake?"

"Yes, come in."

The shoji slid open and Isane's concerned expression broke into relief to see her captain's usual smile. She hurried inside and bowed. "You're looking a lot better now. That's good to see."

"I feel better as well. Nevertheless, it'll be about another day before I go back to work. How have things been?"

Isane proceeded to narrate the day's events. As usual, their division had been scattered to and fro, all across Soul Society and even onto the human world. There were no major injuries though, just the usual concussions and contusions with the occasional broken bones. Apparently the hollows appearing were getting stronger and training had been stepped up for all divisions.

"But our division isn't… well, strong in fighting. We can only train our healing arts to be more effective."

"Then that is what we will do. We all have our strengths and weaknesses." Unohana thought for a minute. "Perhaps it would help if our healing arts could be sped up. The less time to heal them, the faster the others can return to their posts."

Isane nodded, making a mental note. "I'll tell the others. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Thank you for bringing me my meals these past two days, Isane." Unohana smiled gratefully. "It was most kind of you."

"Just doing what a vice captain would do, _taichou_," replied the girl with a smile, inwardly proud that she could garner her captain's appreciation. "I'll let you rest now."

Unohana nodded and the shoji quietly thudded close. Contemplating her vice captain's words, she began to ponder just what could be done to increase their healing speed. As it were, they were considered very efficient already… but they needed to be perfect if they had to go up against enemies under Kousuke Aizen.

_Kousuke-san must be very occupied nowadays, _thought Unohana with a light frown. The memory of the man still lingered and it wasn't something she cherished. Nevertheless, she diverted her thoughts back to the task at hand, thinking over strategies and methods.

It must have been half an hour before she jolted slightly at the sound of Isane's voice outside the door again.

"Yes?"

The shoji door slid open slightly and to Unohana's puzzlement, she saw a very strange expression on Isane's face. Her vice captain seemed to be very amused at something.

"_Taichou_," began Isane with a wide smile. "Someone's here to visit you."

"Oh? Who would that be?"

The smile broke into half a grin and then was pulled back with a cough. "Kuchiki-taichou. Are you," the grin came again and yet another time was swallowed down. "Um, will you see him?"

Unohana, while rather baffled at her vice captain's sudden change in attitude, still nodded. "Of course. Will you show him in here please?"

"Uh, right here?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"_Hai, taichou._"

And the captain thought she could hear Isane choke on a laugh for some reason as the vice captain went away. Shaking her head, Unohana slowly pulled her legs over the side and while sitting on the bed, reached over to pull on a larger robe. Standing wasn't yet feasible unless she wanted to fall on her face.

The shoji door opened again and in walked the familiar figure of Kuchiki Byakuya. Behind him, Isane closed the shoji door and retreated so that she could giggle to herself in peace. That and go tell Kiyone what was going on.

Unohana bowed as she faced the sixth division captain, standing about three feet from her. "Good evening, Kuchiki-taichou. I'm sorry I couldn't greet you in the anteroom. My full strength hasn't returned."

Byakuya nodded his acknowledgement. "I understand that from what your vice captain told me, you aren't well enough to walk yet."

"That is true. But I'll be well enough tomorrow, I'm sure." Unohana smiled. "If I may ask, what brings you to the fourth division?"

"Yamamoto-soutaichou wanted me to convey his well wishes for your quick recovery."

"And for my quick return to work?"

The sixth captain nearly smirked. Nearly. "If it is possible."

"Please inform Yamamoto-soutaichou that I'll report to him in a day's time. Full recovery will take another day, I'm sorry to say."

"…you're not seriously ill, I hope."

Unohana blinked at this passive-sounding yet almost concerned statement cum question. "Not seriously. Just tired… most likely because I haven't been eating well ever since the Hollows started attacking."

Byakuya nodded again slowly. "I see."

"…everyone seems to have worn themselves out. Perhaps… even yourself, Kuchiki-taichou."

"I'm fine. But if the attacks keep up, we will need to do something other than just keep the Hollows at bay with our swords."

The fourth division captain sighed a little. "And we must not forget the Soul Burials. Even in the midst of a war… fighting Hollows cannot be our only priority."

For some reason, the sixth division captain seemed contemplative that day. "…it's been a long time since my days as an ordinary Shinigami. It all came back… like faded dreams."

She smiled gently. "We were all once there. Perhaps it is for the best that we remember just what we went through before attaining captainship."

"Mm." He looked to the window and suddenly realized something. "I must go. The hour is late."

Unohana nodded and half bowed again. "Thank you for coming, Kuchiki-taichou. Forgive me for not seeing you out."

"I understand." He had half turned before something caught his eye. His dark eyes flicked to the unopened bento box for a moment and then back at her in pointed silence.

She smiled. "Assuredly, I will eat soon. Thank you for your concern."

Byakuya was silent for a moment then looked straight at her, catching her eyes. "…take care of yourself, Unohana-taichou. You are needed in this place more than you realize."

She was taken aback by his sudden remark, made in a low modulated tone. "…I… will."

The other captain nodded for the last time and swiftly made his exit. She heard his footsteps go out of earshot along the corridor and soon, the thud of the main shoji shutting resounded.

Unohana contemplated her room door for some time in perfect silence.

_You are needed in this place more than you realize._

She slowly reached out to remove the cover of the bento with a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Ah, Unohana-taichou. I'm glad to see you have recovered."

Unohana bowed towards the old head captain. "I'm sorry I missed the last captains' meeting, Yamamoto-soutaichou."

"No sense in dragging one's sick self to a meeting. There is no need for an apology. But now that you are here, your report on your division for the past few weeks, if you please."

She nodded, obliging her captain. Five minutes later, as soon as she was dismissed and had retreated, she hurried along the paths back to the fourth division. There would be much preparation needed since most of the Shinigami had gone out to defend Soul Society. She'd told Isane, Iemura and the others to start while she went to report to Yamamoto-taichou. Doubtless, it would be another long day.

Looking up, she spotted a familiar figure coming the opposite way alongside his vice captain. "Good morning, Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou."

Renji looked up and bowed respectfully. "Good morning, Unohana-taichou."

His captain looked up at her and nodded. "Good morning." He paused for a moment. "You're looking better."

"I am back to normal." Unohana smiled with a nod. "And I must get back to work."

"Of course. Good day, Unohana-taichou."

"Good day, Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou."

Byakuya and Renji resumed their walk and so did Unohana. But the captain couldn't stop a glance backwards to see Unohana's retreating back at the corner of his eyes. He was actually glad to see the fourth captain up and about again. It unnerved the other divisions somewhat if the fourth division wasn't in working order.

And (this was only something he would admit in the darkest corners of his mind), somehow it rather unnerved _him _to know that Unohana-taichou wasn't feeling well.

Of course, thought Byakuya, he would never admit it out loud even if you threatened him with a hand drawn portrait of himself by Rukia.

Renji thought he glimpsed a slight smirk on his captain's face and turned to look. But he found only the usual sternness and put it down to a trick of the light as they strode onwards.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm. Was that a ByakuyaUnohana moment? Maybe. Was that a _subtle _ByakuyaUnohana moment? ...doubt it. Did this story have a point?

...I dunno. I just write 'em. (shrugs) Hope you have a nice day!


End file.
